Man-Child with Child
by BluePheonix106
Summary: It's been months since Mistress left their son with Warden, and he suddenly gets a video call, informing him she plans to visit in a weeks time, and he plans on using that time to woo her in the hopes of making a true family,will he succeed? only time will tell, as he gets Jared in on it
1. Chapter 1

Man-child with Child

By: BluePheonix106

Disclaimer: we do not own Superjail or the characters from it, we are merely making a fanfic of it, please be polite when reviewing, we know that not everyone likes the pairing of WardenxMistress, like so many other pairings that people apparently don't like, but like most, there is a reason its called fanfiction, it would never happen in the show/anime/game or whatever in real life, so therefore, please remember this when reading our work, we know, again, that this pairing is not everyone's favorite

Chapter 1

It had been several months since Mistress had dumped their child with him, and he had been at a loss of what to do, he set up a small play area in his office, to keep him within eyesight, and by play area, an assortment of legos, and toy cars, he had reason to believe though, that the lifeblood of superjail ran in the child's veins as he was slowly but surely building a replica of superjail, but with a few modifications, since there were slides and swings, he leaned forward eying a piece of paper with design blueprints on it 'first I was busy with beefing up Superjail, and then she leaves me with our 'child' like as if I'm equipped for this sort of thing' he thought with a frown, his eyes drifted over to said child, whom he had named Tucker, and watched as he added another block to the structure he was building, Tucker babbled a little and was drooling, Warden sighed and walked over and dabbed the drool, again, in what seemed like the millionth time, he calculated it would be another 30 minutes before he had to feed him again, he had a hell of a time locating something that could replicate the Mistress's breast milk, and inventing it was an even longer process, he had barely been lucky to be provided with just enough of her breast milk to make it to the first couple of hours, the time it took to fully create and make operable, a machine capable of replicating breast milk, he HAD sent Jailbot to get formula, as he did not like the idea of the Breast-O 50000 being in use, he did not trust it fully. Warden sat back down, thinking over what else there was to do, when Jared burst in, making him jump slightly, "Jared! What the hell is going on!" he snapped, Jared looked at him a moment, "I got a transmission from Ultraprison sir, its the Mistress, she wants to speak with you" he replied nervously, "what for! It's been months, what could she possibly want now! If its an update, then I could simply just send one via our uplink system, she shouldn't have the audacity to bother me via a video call!" Warden huffed with a scowel, he sighed, "fine patch it through, and go back to work!" he snapped, Jared nodded and walked on out.

Warden waited impatiently as the uplink worked through, when the image of the Mistress finally came through, she was sitting as usual, with her high and mighty posture, she looked DOWN at him with an air of importance, and she of course demanded respect, "we meet again Warden, I assume you know what this is about, if not, then do let me inform you, I want to know about our son, and how he's progressing" she said without pause, Warden took a moment, then looked right back up at her and began, "He is doing just fine, might even have a touch of becoming a warden someday himself, an eventual successor, to me that is, so generous of you to hand me the responsibility" he felt a sudden desire while he spoke to her, but quickly dismissed it, but there remained a pinprick of feeling, threatening to become something more, and she seemed to pick up on something, "Is there something you aren't telling me Warden, I am no fool" she spoke icily, folding her fingers together, " No, why would there be, just our one night stand becoming THAT" he pointed at Tucker, who merely babbled with his fingers in his mouth, "aren't you the least bit curious about what could be, of course not, and I'm speaking out of turn, just forget it" he said in a hurry, The Mistress stared cooly at him for a moment, but he saw a blush on her cheeks, "dully noted Warden, and by the way, you are sooo welcome, I wouldn't have it any other way, and I shall not, he is yours to raise, I have more important things to do, but there is one thing...he shall know he has a mother, me, understood, hence the reason for these video calls, it is a necessity, not a want, and you will do this, is that perfectly understood" she finished sharply, Warden eyed her frowning, "Jeez fine, have it your way, but this is one demand that is only being granted because I too want him to know of his mother, for the simple reason that I am NOT the only one responsible!" Warden spat at her, she stared icily back at him, "You are whiny man-child if I ever saw one, the only reason I left him with you, is because I couln't be bothered, and as for what I said the last we spoke, of never wanting to see either you or him again, was I hadn't thought things through, I simply had to escape from you and your lackluster prison, as soon as I possibly could, you're lucky I am even attempting to keep in contact, or that I even feel the need to" she calmly replied, with a small edge to her voice, but for some reason, Warden's thoughts were interrupted with a vision of her in a white silk dress, beckoning him to her, and for the briefest moment, he had a goofy grin on his face, she must have noticed for she quickly cleared her throat, making him jump, "having fun are we" she asked narrowing her eyes some, "I do hope you realize, that whatever idle fantasies go through that empty head of yours, they can't come true, I will schedule a visit to your prison, for approximately a week from now, I hope you will be ready, and as usual, do not hold any idle thoughts of us getting together again, not even for a one night stand" she briskly said to him, he nodded, "good, now would you please go, I am very busy, putting on additions to the prison is no simple task, plus I have to consult with my accountant, so are we through here?" he asked wearily, she nodded, "As a matter of fact we are, end transmission" and the screen went blank, he heaved a sigh, where had the image of her in that dress come from, that was out of character for him, and what's more, is the feeling associated with, the sudden cozy and warm feeling of...love! He knew he was doomed, but he had other ideas bounce around his head, getting the Mistress to fall in love and stay, for at least as long as she could, while still maintaining her jail, he just had to.

Warden picked up Tucker and went into his accountant's office, "Jared, I'm coming in!" he called, opening the door, there was a huge stack of papers on Jared's desk, and he had to look around them to see the Warden coming in, "hello sir, uh, so how did the meeting go" he inquired nervously, Warden sat down, holding Tucker in his lap, "she wants to schedule a visit a week from now, what for, how should I know, probably just to show me up and look as high and mighty as possible, I swear, she just wants to spite me, but...I have other ideas, if you're willing to help me" he finished eying his accountant, Jared adjusted a stack of papers and looked back at him, "well sure, I guess, i'm not very good at setting things up, well date-wise" he finished sweating a little. "Well, don't just stand there Jared, I need your help! We have plans to make!" Warden said with a flourish of a hand, Jared knew he was in for a lot of work, and he had plenty to do already, his job as an accountant was not exactly easy, and with the latest additions to Superjail, he was busier than ever! But what the Warden was speaking of, was nothing short of a set up, he wanted The Mistress to fall in love with him and rather quickly too, though he wanted to put on the charm too, and Jared found himself having to wrack his brain for ideas, with the Warden on the opposite side of his desk doing likewise, passing ideas back and forth, meanwhile, the Twins were listening to them through a crack in the door, "oh my, it looks like they need" "divine help" finished the other, both of them grinning, knowingly remembering it was them who brought the Warden and the Mistress together in the first place

Note: hope you are enjoying this so far, second fan fiction, having to dig deep for this one, but hope you all like it


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: this is part 2, or chapter 2 in the story, will rate it T as it contains some slight sensual ref's in it, we tried not to be too explicit about it, so just to let you know that

Chapter 2

The Twins were giggling softly at the thoughts running through their heads, oh what fun they were going to perpetrate and what plans they were going to initiate, " I have a plan dear brother of mine" one twin said, "oh? Do tell, what plan oh brother of mine" he quipped, his twin turned to face him and smiled, "I think it's time we used our love potion to help" he grinned slyly, and both of them nodded. Jared had been debating over ideas for two hours now, with a couple interruptions from the inmates rioting, only to be silenced and shoved into their cells to wait for dinner, the Warden wasn't going to have it, he wanted things to be perfect so that Mistress would fall in love, he also had in mind the paperwork from his rehab, and saw how much it had costed, sure he was a freer man, but it had costed him a bundle for the time spent there, a good two months, he had taken some of his accounting with him to pass the time, and found it quite enjoyable, oddly enough, it took him a minute to realize the Warden was staring at him, and jumped, "s-sorry sir, what were you saying?" he went red, Warden yawned some, " I was saying, that maybe we could have her stay in my guest room when she came, and dock her ship for a couple days, what happens from there MUST be enough to make her fall for me, if only I could recreate the thing that brought us together the first time, I think some kind of flies had been released into the room, after that, well, I'm not sure, it all happened so fast, and it was filled with passion" Warden trailed off, smiling and twirling his hat on a finger, wistfully smiling, he put his hat back on his head, patted Jared, and stood up, " I think I shall make them cook us a special meal" Warden cooed, " she'll be so surprised and happy, just thinking about it makes me tingly and warm inside, I can hardly wait" he finished floating in air, Jared could only watch and nod, as Warden swept out of the room, closing the door behind him.

The time of Mistress's arrival was less than a day away, and Warden could feel his heart racing, he had ordered for a meal of steaks and dessert to be chocolate mousse, champagne during dinner and of course, all the coziness of his office, at first he debated on whether or not he wanted to recreate the whole blind dates thing that had happened before, but decided that being in his office would be less of a hassle, meanwhile the Twins had been plotting themselves, and were very close to perfecting their plan for tomorrow night, " I almost have it brother" said Twin 1, the second one nodded in agreement and smiled slyly, "why yes, so it seems" he replied, "let us make ready, for tomorrow, it begins, the fruit of our plans will be at work, and finally, we can see this through, once and for all" Twin 2 added. Jared was in his office, doing his job as usual, he had finalized the plans ahead of time so he could get back to work doing what he was supposed to be doing, he had done his weekly phone call with his rehab, and was just finishing up accounting this month's budget, when there came a knock at his door, he looked up confused for a minute, the shape on the other side, wasn't the Warden, Alice? "Hello? Can I help you?" Jared asked befuddled, the door opened and there stood Alice, " She's here early, let's go tell the Warden, think he should know we had to accelerate the plans a little earlier than he thought" she said calmly, Jared nodded and followed Alice into Warden's office, where he was filing papers, "uh sir, I have something important to tell you" Jared said meekly, Warden looked up, "well what is it, I'm quite busy, plus if this is about tomorrow, can't it wait?" he asked them, "she's here sir" Alice replied simply, Warden immediately jumped up and stared at them, "well then what are you standing here for, go, get her! Start the plans early, lets make some magic people!" he clapped in time with his demand, Alice merely saluted, "whatever you say boss" she said and walked out, Jared trailing behind her. The twins had been waiting for this, and had just managed to slip their 'potion into the Mistress's food before it went out, the both of them chuckled to amongst themselves, waiting to see what all would result from their meddling plot.

Mistress walked into Warden's office, Tucker having been put to bed and sat opposite him at his desk, raising a brow at how elegant it looked as opposed to the usual clutter, " I assume you aren't up to something Warden" she asked eying him suspiciously, he leaned forward smirking a little, "of course not, it's just been so long, I thought, why not have the pleasure of talking to me one on one, without all the hassle of inmates being around, just a private chat between you and I" he said patting her hand softly, which she withdrew almost immediately, there came a light knock on the door, and Jared poked his head in, " um, uh, dinner is served sir" he said, walking in with two trays of food, Mistress eyed the food a little, " ah stake and potatoes, how nice, and a bottle of champagne? How...classy of you" she said slowly, with a short sniff, Warden waved Jared away, " go find Sharice or go do more accounting, it's private time" he said smiling more, " now let's dig in, I'm sure you're hungry, or perhaps thirsty?" he inquired, as he poured her some champagne, Mistress looked up at him, and nodded, "why yes, thank you, I believe I can handle it from here" she said taking the champagne, and filling it up the rest of the way, then sat it back down, she immediately cut into her stake and took a bite, the feeling she got was almost immediate, why was the Warden suddenly looking more and more handsome, this, overgrown man-child, was looking sexy? It couldn't be, not now, she could barely contain herself, but she had to, she just had to! She was not about to go throwing herself at him again, and there he was, simply eating away, though his cheeks had a blush about them, he looked up at her and dabbed at food around his mouth, "something I can get you? Perhaps send for dessert? Oh, but you aren't finished with your dinner, a few more bites, right?" he asked with an innocent smile, she nodded and took a sip of champange, then simply swallowed the rest, she took the last few bites of food, with a shaking hand, she fought off the urges she was struggling with, the ones that told her to pin him down and screw him senseless, tossing away her logic for passion, the glint on his glasses was almost too much, it made him look devious and mischevious, she gulped to surpress the feelings she was having, he patted her hand again, only this time, she found her hand gripping his, "oho, what's this, shouldn't you be swatting my hand away? Or has the wonderous magic of the evening gotten to you, I sure feel it" he smiled, leaning in closer to her, she in turn leaned in too, their lips almost touching, then she did something unexpected, even to her, she licked his lips moaning, causing him to suddenly moan softly at her own moaning, they knocked the food off the desk and she pulled him on top, kissing roughly and hard, shedding clothing all over the office, he underwear was the last to get ripped off, him using his teeth to pull them down, he lingered down there on her for a good 20 minutes, licking and sucking, she didn't want it to stop. He pulled out a box of condoms, "this time, I made sure to be..safe, but do let me know if I can play a little more..dirty" he smirked, slipping it on, and then sticking it in her, she drew a sharp breath, she did not remember it being this big before, or the feeling to be so sharp, but she wrapped her legs around his waist, and began to bounce. She smeared whipped cream on her breasts and had him lick it off, which he did with fervor, and desire, they spent the next three hours in a sweat filled passion, laying together on the floor of his office later on, snuggling, clinging together. Tonight had gone better than either of them had expected.


End file.
